Pokémon Red and Green Version
Pokémon Red (ポケットモンスター 赤 Pocket Monsters Red) and Pokémon Green (ポケットモンスター 緑 Pocket Monsters Green) were the very first Pokémon games to be released. Green was released only in Japan along with Red, and later when the games were translated for worldwide release was replaced with Pokémon Blue. Plot You are about to enter the world of Kanto where there are 151 Pokémon waiting for you. Your hometown is in Pallet Town. When you arrive a Professor Oak's lab, there are 3 Starter Pokémon you can choose from. They are Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. The player is only allowed to choose one of them in these games, and your rival always picks the Pokémon that is your weakness. In Kanto, you must defeat the following Gym leaders in order to advance in the game: *Brock *Misty *Lt. Surge *Erika *Koga *Sabrina *Blaine *Giovanni Once you defeat all of the Gym Leaders, you may proceed through Victory Road, then to the Pokémon League. While in the Pokémon League, you will have to face the strongest trainers in the game, The Elite 4. They are as follows: *Lorelei *Bruno *Agatha *Lance Once you defeated all of them, you will challenge your rival, who is the Champion. After you beat your rival, you become the champion, but you still can battle the Elite 4 as many times as you wish. Your last objective now is to complete the Pokédex. Once the player has completed the Pokédex, the player is granted a Diploma if they talk to the employee that works for Game Freak in Celadon Mansion. Version Exclusives | |} Gallery 190px-Caratula Pokémon Green (Front to Back).jpg|Pokemon Green's boxart Game_Boy_(Pokemon_Green).png Home screen(PKMN_Red).png|Pokemon Red's title screen Trivia *Unlike Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow Versions for the Game Boy, Pokémon Green's (or Pocket Monsters Midori in Japan) storage media was never colored green like Red, Blue, and Yellow respectively. *This is currently one of the only Pokémon games to be exclusively released in Japan. *At one time it was thought to include a female protagonist, it had a design but, due to the unpopularity of the games, the idea was launched. Even so, it is likely that the girl concerned Leaf, the protagonist of the remakes. *The design of the female protagonist of Pokémon Red Green and Blue is identical to the Pocket Monsters Special manga, as it was the basis for the creation of the character. Because just wearing clothes Blue Leaf, that girl may be her with her first design. *In Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal, when travelling to Kanto, house designs, posters, etc ... correspond to those of the original Red and Green editions, with no editing or Japanese Blue eds. Western Red and Blue. *Although Red and Blue were those who left Japan in the remakes were Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. *In beta editions had prepared different things as the type bird, Lapras without ears... Links Official site (in Japanese) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Main Series games Category:Generation I